


childhood friend (Taekook)

by june14kookie



Category: taekook - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/june14kookie/pseuds/june14kookie
Summary: 18 years ago I meet a guy who was alone so I become friends with him but then his parents died and lived with his big brother after the incident both of the brothers left the place and nobody knows where.I am now in college and as always my parents moved again... I was on my way to our school dorm since my class ended early and on my way I bumped into someone and he just keep on running like a ghost was after him.... I didn't mind who it was and just continue walking and since Im living with 3 guys in the dorm and they still have class I can finally relax in the place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im a newbie here so I don't really know if this is ok or not. but I hope you would like my book.

The sunlight strike my eyes that made me woke up from the bed... I came downstairs to fix myself and get ready to school.... 

 

Jin: "yah, Namjoon eat your breakfast before you go out."

Tae: "its so early in the morning and you guys are already having a lovers quarrel?"

Namjoon: " Finally you're awake"

Jin: "Heres your breakfast taehyungie... and Namjoon eat youre breakfast so you can focus in class later."

Namjoon sits down in the kitchen isle and eat... Taehyung goes to the refrigerator and took some banna milk for him to drink. some time has passed and the others has already left the dorm and Taehyung is about to leave the dorm. 

Tae lock the door and run to catch his class when he bumped into someone. Tae was going to apologise but the guy has already left and he have to hurry too so that he wouldn't miss his class.

 

His class went fast and since he didn't have anymore class for the day he then go back to the dorm and the same person again bumped to him. this time the guy stopped. 

 

Tae: "sorry about last time and now" Tae bowed to the guy. 

???: "Im sorry for the last time to I was very impolite"

Tae was shock at how beautiful the guy is.

Tae: " you're so handsome" Taehyung didn't notice that he just said it out loud. 

???: "My I ask where is the school dorm? I think I'm lost..." he said smiling.

Tae: " we can go there together I'm on my way there too so lets go. By the way I'm Taehyung its nice to meet you." Taehyung reach his hands out and made a handshake with the guy.

???: "Im Jungkook and a transfer student here.. its nice bumping into you."

Taehyung and Jungkook chatting towards the school dorm and when they got there Jungkook was really surprised to see that the school dorm was really huge. 

 

Tae: "Do you know which room number you have?" 

Jungkook: "Ah yes, its dorm 14."

" His in the same dorm as I am" Taehyung thought to himself. 

Taehyung: " Heres your dorm... just put all your stuff over there and just find a room wherever you want except when theres some things inside then you can't use that since someone is already there.... so if you needed something I will be in my room probably sleeping or dong homework." 

 

Jungkook: " wait in your room... you lived her?!" he said shock 

 

Taehyung: "Yeah..... I forgot to tell you last time sorry."

 

Jungkook : " Well since you lived here you probably know everything around here... so why don't you just show me around so that I know which room is which and I could easily picked a room for myself."

 

Tae: " You got a point there... alright lets go."

after a few hours of exploring the dorm the both of them become exhausted and rest in the sofa. 

Taehyung: " so have you picked a room?" 

Jungkook: "Yes I will pick the room right in front of yours." he said looking towards the Tv. 

Taehyung: "Why did you choose that room... don't tell me that you like me?" he said while raising his eyebrows and smiling.

Jungkook: "Actaully because....... its the only room that is available." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

________________o3o___________________o3o____________________o3o_____________________o3o_______________________030___________________________

This is my first time writhing in this site but I hope you like the first chapter..... and I have another account in wattpad goes in the name of June14kookie.


	2. chapter 2

Taehyung and Jungkook watch a movie together and fell asleep... without them noticing the other roommates coming in and saw them sleeping, they just aww at the both guys sleeping... not any moment Taehyung woke up and saw Jungkook`s head leaning on his shoulder sleeping peacefully. He let the younger continue sleeping on his shoulder until he woke up and saw that there are other people are looking at him... the younger hid he's self onto Taehyungs shoulder out of shyness. 

Taehyung: "guys stop scaring him."

jin: "How can I scare him with this handsome face?"

j-hope: "Is he you`re boyfriend?"

Namjoon: "who is he? what is he doing here?"

Taehyung: "guys chill... He's our new roommates... he's Jungkook... and he is not my boyfriend."

J-hope: "its nice to meet you... I'm you're hope I'm J-hope" he bowed towards Jungkook 

Jin: "Im Jin and I'm incharge of cooking and cleaning the house."

Namjoon: "Im Namjoon and I'm this handsome guy over here's boyfriend."

Jungkook: "Im Jeon Jungkook but you can call me Jungkook and I'm a transfer student here... so please take good care of me."

everyone smiled towards how sweet Jungkook was. 

Taehyung: "did you guys forget to bring someone with you?"

J-Hope: "If its yoongi hyung ... he said he will be staying for a while at the library so we don't need to worry.... since he have some project to work with and he need to deliver it the day after tomorrow."

 

Jungkook: "who is yoongi?" he asked in confusion. 

Taehyung: "you will meet him later but to remind you he's cold... so don't get scared when talking to him ok." he said smiling brightly towards Jungkook not to scare him.

 

Taehyung and the others went to there own room while Jungkook is still sitting on the couch thinking how he's big brother Jimin doing. 

 

Jungkook: I should probably talk to him later how he is doing and probably visits him too if I have time since he's not living to far from here. Jungkook thought to himself.

 

Taehyung got out of his room to get something to drink and he saw Jungkook In the couch look lost. he walked towards him to check if his alright.

Taehyung: "Ne Jungkook... where are you're luggage?"

Jungkook: "oh ummm its in my brothers house and I will get it tomorrow."

Taehyung: "Does your brother live near here?"

Jungkook: " yeah... he lives in a dorm too but in the other side of the school."

Taehyung: " How old is your brother?" 

jungkook thought of how old his big brother was and since he was born in 1995.

Jungkook: "my big brother is born in 1995...so he is 2 years older than me."

Taehyung: "wait your big brother and I are born at the same year... I'm also 1995." he said smiling from ear to ear.

Jungkoook couldn't help but get shock of what the younger just said and without them noticing someone open the door and come right in.... it was Yoongi who came back from the library and looking at him he really worked his self out.

 

Taehyung: "Oh Yoongi-hyung welcome back .... it looks like you just had a rough day."

Yoongi: "Im too tired from working on that damn project so I´ll be in my room sleeping."

Jungkook: "Its nice meeting you sir." Jungkook bowed towards him.

Yoongi : " yes yes.. nice Meeting you too Taehyungs bf." he also bowed and head upstairs to his room. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___________o3o____________o3o_____________o3o__________o3o____________o3o___________o3o___________o3o___________o3o____________o3o_______

done with another chapter I hope you guys like it and if anything you would like to ask just leave a comment down below. o3o


End file.
